


you, me, and ninety nine ducks

by hqten



Series: rubber ducks are ducks made of rubber [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, bath scene, ehhhh implied christmas, lots of ducks, no smut here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten
Summary: there were rubber ducks in the bath.it was seven am on a saturday morning and there were rubber ducks in the bath.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: rubber ducks are ducks made of rubber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	you, me, and ninety nine ducks

**Author's Note:**

> okok so this was a joke fic inspired by an instagram comment on one of my other fics, rubber ducks are ducks made of rubber (which you should read) but then it turned really fluffy and yeah sakuatsu rights
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823345
> 
> that's the first fic

there were rubber ducks in the bath.

it was seven am on a saturday morning and there were rubber ducks in the bath, with more stacked on top of the shampoo bottles.

sakusa closed his eyes and opened them, hoping that this was a fatigue induced hallucination.

nope. they were still there.

“atsumu. come here.”

“omi?” atsumu appeared in the bathroom behind him, wrapping his arms around sakusa’s waist. “did ya miss me already? you only woke up five minutes ago.”

“there are a few ducks in the bath.” sakusa’s voice was strained, like he was struggling to comprehend the absurdity of it.

“there’s actually ninety-nine. i got a hundred, but i wanted to put one on the christmas tree, ‘cause-”

“why?”

“well we used to have a star, but it kinda broke last year.”

“no, atsumu. why are there ninety-nine rubber ducks in your bath?”

atsumu placed his chin on sakusa’s shoulder until all of his weight was resting there.  
“promise you won’t laugh?”

“i make no promises.”

“i wanted to know what lying on top of them would feel like.”

there was silence, not exactly a stunned silence, but more of a silence so sakusa could stop and think about why on earth he was in love with this stupid, adorable, stupid idiot.

he sighed.  
“what did it feel like?”

“eh. it was pretty uncomfortable, but i got used to it after a while. it was like one of those massages you get, but not as soft. and i got marks all over my body from it,”

“i don't know what to say to that.”

atsumu smirked.  
“just tell me you love me.”

“i don’t love you.”

“that was very unconvincing.” atsumu reached to touch sakusa’s jaw, his fingers caressing the skin. “you definitely love me.”

“maybe.”

“just maybe?” atsumu was now tracing circles on sakusa’s cheek, teasingly close to his lips. “or something more?”

“what are you insinuating?”

“yer lips look kinda kissable right now.”

“is that so?” sakusa raised an eyebrow.

“yeah.” atsumu moved closer, grazing sakusa’s neck. “we should kiss.”

“alright.”

atsumu leant forward, brushing their lips together before going in for a deeper kiss. he lifted his head up, a laugh forming on his mouth.  
“you smell, omi-omi.”

sakusa stiffened, before relaxing as he realised that atsumu was joking.  
“i respectfully disagree.”

“i disrespectfully disagree.”

sakusa decided to humour his boyfriend.  
“fine. what do i smell like?”

atsumu sniffed sakusa, grimacing.  
“like grapes.”

“what?”

“and an old people home.”

“miya atsumu, i swear.” sakusa paused, his eyes flicking towards atsumu’s. “is that all? what else do i smell like?”

atsumu laughed against sakusa’s cheek.  
“the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> tyty for reading :) as always, comments and kudos are welcomed


End file.
